Telling the Family
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: Harry and Ginny had just started dating; they both felt the time to tell his parents and her family was after their first kiss; however it happened sooner than they expected; it was now time to tell them; unknowing about a rude surprise awaiting them.
1. The First Kiss

_Harry and Ginny had just started dating, however Having been cheated on by who he thought was Ginny; he didn't know what to believe; it had either been she who cheated on _

_him or, as rumour had spread; Hermione disguised as Ginny with the help of Polyjuice Potion in order to separate the two; he had no idea which side to believe; he didn't think _

_Hermione would actually have hurt him in the way she apparently did, nor did he think Ginny would have cheated on... oh wait; the chances of her cheating on him were high; _

_seeing she once liked him but went out with other people; either way, his mind was messed up. He decided to chance it just once more with the Ginny he knew and loved._

* * *

Harry was at home alone and bored; he thought about Ginny a lot and wondered whether it would be a good idea to see her in order to grow his trust for her; she

seemed to be the legit Ginny and seemed to love him like she said she did. 'Why not go see her?' he thought to himself; perhaps it would be better this time around. He

stood to his feet from his sprawled out position on the lounge; his dad was out with Remus, possibly in animagus form; so he left James a note that read:

"_Dad, gone to Ginny's; got protection in case needed. I will be back when I can. ~ Harry"_

He grinned and left the note on the fridge door with knowledge that he would want a Firewhiskey when he arrived home; therefore would see the note. Harry wasn't

planning anything that would involve protection with Ginny; he'd only written that knowing what James would be like; he and Harry were the father and son who'd stir

each other up; Harry just had to give James something to think about; he knew James would have a joke about him going to Ginny's without reason, so he figured he'd

own his dad by giving him the direct 'truth.' However this would work he didn't know but he was hopeful. He smirked to himself as he disapparated to the burrow. He

knocked his usual knock; once on the door, stopped then twice and stopped. Three times; stop and continue knocking, when Ginny answered the door he found himself

knocking on her dress. Harry grinned cheekily as Ginny's eyes lit up, "HARRY!" she beamed.

"GINNY!" Harry beamed back with a grin.

Harry held her tightly as she hugged him; he hadn't even walked through the door yet but he didn't want to let go, "How- how are you?" he asked, in hope to start some

sort of conversation.

"I'm good." She beamed and let him go as the two walked inside. She sat down and looked and looked at him as he sat down next to her, "Harry... I won't hurt you." she

knew his thoughts from the last talk they'd had when she first asked him out; though dating, Harry was still nervous and it showed. "I'm not like... whoever that Ginny

was!" she said louder than she probably intended to.

Harry gazed into her eyes, nerves ran through him but calmness had settled in the pit of his stomach as he swore he saw that they were filled with truth. "I-I-I believe

you Ginny; I've known you for ages..." he paused wondering if he was telling the truth whether he did actually believe her or not; he decided to partly fool himself at the

same time, "we've known each other for a fair while and I know you wouldn't do something like that." he part-lied, part-hoped.

Ginny gazed into his eyes, "I've loved you since you saved me from the Chamber."

Harry was sure this was a lie, seeing she'd gone out with others before him but he wasn't going to hold it against her; perhaps there was a reason for it; perhaps there

wasn't either way- he liked her now and she wanted him. He grinned, "You have...?" he questioned through part-shock, part ponder to whether she'd spoke the truth or

not. "I've loved you since around then too; perhaps longer; my heart's been growing for you. It- I love you Ginny." he said suddenly; even _he _felt surprised by his own

words.

"I love you too Harry." she said and kissed him.

Harry held her tightly, passion burned through him, he shared her kiss tenderly and passionately; she kissed him back the same, before she broke it off, "should we tell

your dad?" she asked.


	2. To tell or not to tell

"We should." Harry replied to Ginny; "Hold on." he said and quickly scrawled:

_Dad, _

_Meet us at the Burrow; we have something to tell you. No it isn't about us having no protection._

_~ Harry._

His writing was slightly scratchy on the old piece of parchment; scratchy yet readable. He sent it with Errol and just hoped it would go to the right person as soon as possible. He laughed as the

owl gave a wonky start but apparently gained balance as he pumped his wings and flew through the air. Ginny sniggered and cuddled up to Harry as the two waited for his father.

"I love you so much." she said as she gazed into his bright green eyes; her eyes quickly tore from Harry's to the direction of the door, "hey James!" she smiled.

Harry turned his head towards the door, "Dad?" What are you doing here? Wasn't expecting you." he said as he caught sight of his dad and grinned.

James sniggered at this. Ginny looked as though she were trying not to laugh, "Hi Ginny; hey, shithead." James grinned at Harry, and punched him lightly in the arm, playfully.

Harry laughed and nudged his dad in return, looked to Ginny, and smiled, "do you think we should invite Hermione as well? I mean... she helped me through last night and all." She paused

apparently in thought. "...Or just keep it between us three for now?"

"Yeah we should..." Ginny replied. Harry sensed some uncertainty but she'd said he should so he scrawled her invite and sent it with Errol. "Harry you know how you know my baby stories,

right?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat and punched his dad lightly in the arm; just for something to do, "baby stories?" he said awkwardly, "I don't think I do... I mean I may have heard them but

I'm not sure."

James sat down with a wide grin on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry "you heard... what dad my dad told you... or Ron... so now I get to know _your _baby stories." She laughed and lightly

kissed his cheek. She looked at James, "do tell, James." she grinned.

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek lightly back, "you already know part of mine." Harry said with a wink. "Dad... please tell." He laughed; as tempted as he was to fight it, he knew it would come out

eventually because James loved to embarrass him like this.

James looked rather amused by this, "Your baby stories?" he questioned.

Harry laughed, "No dad, the stories of when I was a pumpkin... of course baby stories." he said sarcastically with a grin.

Ginny sniggered; "yup!" she said and sat in Harry's lap. She smiled as Harry snaked his arms around her waist and held her grinning at his dad. "Come on James!" Ginny begged.

"Please dad!" Harry grinned, in knowledge this was about to become awkward... but interesting.

Ginny scrawled a piece of parchment, when Harry saw Errol fly off with it, he tilted his head questioningly. "I invited Ron." she told him simply.

Harry grinned, "Brilliant," just when he thought the awkwardness couldn't grow much more... it had.

Ginny looked at him, "he just found out." she said with a somewhat cheeky grin on her face.

James looked as though he was in deep thought about the baby stories, his face lit up when he heard Ron was on his way, "fine..." he said lengthening it, as though he wasn't sure he actually

wanted to but they'd sucked him in.

"Hi Ron!" Ginny said suddenly, Harry and James both looked towards the door.

"Ginny told me to come." He laughed, "Hey Gin, ello 'Arry! 'Ello James." he added with a wave to each of them and a grin towards Harry.

"Hi Ron." she said with a slight wave and beamed, "I'M SO HAPPY!" she yelled suddenly, jumping up and down on Harry's lap, clapping her hands.

Harry and James couldn't help but almost laugh at the random outburst. Ron laughed, "So... someone explain?"

Ginny was first to pipe up, "Harry and I are going out!" she grinned. Harry couldn't help but laugh; he loved it when Ginny showed her happiness; though he knew it wasn't hard when he was

around.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, "well apparently Ginny has loved me right from when I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets and now we're going out, does this answer enough?" he grinned.

Ginny shot Harry a look that told him she was questioning his details, "AND NOW!" she announced dramatically, "_he! His dad,_" she declared, pointing over to James "is gonna tell us Harry's baby

stories."

Ron gave the two an awkward glance and looked at Harry, "err... congrats mate." He smiled. "I'm happy for you two."


	3. When the Unexpected Happens

_**I should mention this part here was where our Harry Potter Role-play Chatzy was trolled by a mate of mine; I did NOT come up with the idea of Snape's Underwear. I **_

_**decided to add it in for entertainment when I found the conversation saved on USB. Enjoy. Also note: our roleplay group has many characters- we do not completely go by **_

_**the book, so please don't tell me Harry doesn't have a twin and his dad's dead because it's all roleplay. Just enjoy the story. :p**_

* * *

_Well Harry has had a lot of weird and bizarre things happen to him but something happened that day that changed things completely; the baby stories were about to be told when again Ginny _

_looked to the door... something had snuck through the door that none of them were prepared for; the only thing that could be identified as something Harry saw during a prank on Snape; he'd _

_accidently uncovered them in one of his drawers which of course he couldn't help but to put a spell on them to make them come alive- this, however was just very unexpected; they were indeed _

_Snape's underwear and were very much recognisable from the pictures Harry had taken and shown off around the school. _

Ginny looked at the door and in first glimpse she remembered exactly what they were, "hi Snape's underwear!" she laughed and looked over at Ron, "anyway, Ron. You and Hermione..." she

said with a wink.

Harry looked over to see what she was on about, a grin spread across his face, "hi Snape's underwear! Wasn't quite expecting you." It was true, though he was the one who cast the spell on

them; this wasn't expecting- they used to roam Hogwarts but however they found the Burrow, no one knew.

Ron laughed, and looked at her, "what about it, Gin?" he and Harry (who couldn't help but overhear) grinned. James however moved away from Snape's underwear, pulling a face which caused

Harry, Ron and Ginny to crack up.

Ginny laughed, "Well it's about time!" she laughed, referring to the fact Ron and Hermione were together, "you should see my photo of all of us."

Snape's underwear looked at James and seemed to frown in a way almost like the sorting hat; only the leg-holes were their mouth, "I'm soft and fluffy." They informed him with something that

almost seemed like a wink.

"Harry already saw it." Ginny laughed.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, well you can thank mum for the whole you finding out about me and Hermione thing, I wouldn't have said anything, if she hadn't helped." he said to Ginny. "Err..." he added

with an awkward glance at the underwear that was now inching toward James, who continued to edge away from them.

Ginny sat back in Harry's lap, "what about the baby stories?" she asked suddenly, as though right now was the _perfect _time to be telling of baby stories.

Snape's underwear had stopped in their tracks and now seemed to look directly towards Harry, "Potter! You insolent fool! Just like your father! Two points from Gryffindor!" it said in a voice

rather like Snape's, only a little more feminine. "Must notify my owner." They added.

Ginny looked at the underwear, "huh? What for?" she yelled outraged.

James piped up to stick up for his son, leapt in front of Snape's underwear, "Oi! Leave him alone!" he yelled and pointed his wand at Snape's underwear, "Reducto!"

"HE PULLED A FACE AT ME!" Snape's underwear retorted to Ginny, referring to James' face-pulling while he was trying to move away from them. "NOOOOOO!" they screamed as the spell hit

them. With a poof, Snape's underwear disappeared.

"Hey guys! Stop fighting!" Ginny yelled.

Snape's underwear appeared again, this time completely knotted up. They looked at Harry then back at James then to Ginny, "Snape got his panties in a twist now!" they said to James

disappointedly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled suddenly, "those were Snape's!" fear crept through him; he didn't particularly want to be expelled from Hogwarts when he returned after the holidays, for

ruining Snape's underwear.

"Eww Snape!" Ginny mocked.

It was then that Harry's twin, Kailey walked in, "HARRY! GINNY! DAD!" she yelled excitedly.

"Hi Kailey." Ginny said casually, with a bit of a wave.

"Kailey!" Harry said mildly surprised.

Snape's underwear looked at Ginny, "don't worry- if Snape had no panties; _I _wouldn't be here... and _you _wouldn't bask in the glow of my purpleness."

James looked at Kailey and grinned, "Hi Kailey!"

Kailey looked at Harry and Ginny, "CONGRATS GUYS!" she grinned and looked to James, "hi dad!" she laughed.

Ginny grinned, "Thanks Kailey!"

Snape's underwear looked around at everyone in the room, "I am not supposed to tell you this but all the panties in Hogwarts have a secret code, you see..." the underwear were cut short mid-

sentence as Ginny caught sight of a spider.

"Uh oh..." Ginny said under her breath.

The underwear looked at her for a moment and continued, "...Snape despises everything about that wretched Umbridge apart from her taste in lingerie." They informed and looked at Ginny,

"shh!"

Ginny looked at the underwear, "yes we figured that, otherwise you wouldn't be Snape's undies?" she asked.

Snape's underwear seemed to smile, "indeed."

Ginny looked at the spider then to Ron, "Ron... don't look." She warned. James looked rather disturbed by Snape's underwear.

Ron, through being told not to look, of course looked; "Bloody hell!" he shrieked and ran away screaming.

For a moment, Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron, however as Ron ran away the laughter died down and Ginny called to him, "Ron!"

Snape's underwear simply conjured their master to themselves and ran after Ron carrying Snape, who shouted, "I DON'T CARE!" with them. Snape's underwear looked behind them and yelled,

"Follow the Weasley!"

Ginny had stopped running when she got to the stairs, however when she saw Snape's underwear carrying Snape, running after Ron she yelled, "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" and continued to run

after them.

Harry grinned, and said unintentionally audibly, "I am really beginning to like Snape's undies right now."

Ron hid somewhere upstairs scarred out of his wits.

"I'LL GET YOU MY RONNY AND YOUR LITTLE FRECKLES TOO!" Snape's underwear yelled after Ron.


	4. An Unhappy Appearance

_Ginny didn't want to know what Snape's underwear meant by what they'd said previously as the great chase of Ron begun but something told her whatever their words meant; they were the _

_words of either creeper panties or they were trying to catch Ron to calm him down- either way; the situation was scary in a very much awkward way..._

* * *

Ginny yelled after Snape's underwear, "HEY! NO!" she had no idea what they were going to do with Ron or why they'd said they were going to "get _their_ Ronny and his freckles," the only thing

certain was this was abnormal. "Where's Hermione when you need her?" she said desperately to herself.

James looked at Harry, "Harry...that's a _little _creepy." he said.

Ron peeped out from his hiding place upon hearing Harry's words, "... creeper." he said to himself.

Snape's underwear stopped for a moment, "Geez... I seem to have Snape's 'evilness' and Umbridge's horrible everything."

Harry either realized how loud he'd said what he'd said or realized just how bad it sounded, he looked at James, and sheepishly replied, knowing what their stares were about, "I didn't say

anything..."

Snape's underwear had apparently given up on Ron and ran towards Harry, "HARRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" they beamed.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, "I still love my creeper." she said and kissed him lightly.

Snape's underwear looked at Ginny, "you mean me?" they said with what seemed a wink.

James looked at Harry; it was very clear he was trying his best to contain the laughter that was about to burst out of him at any second.

Ron, who had slowly crept back downstairs in order to not be sprung by Snape's underwear, was really grossed out by this, "ewwww..." was all he could say.

Harry ignored Snape's underwear, gazed into Ginny's eyes and kissed her.

Ginny glared at Ron, "Ew; what, Ron...?" she asked.

Snape's underwear had a reply for this too, "that Ron; the Ron who ran away." they pointed out and inched closer toward Ron then seemed as though to look at everyone, "my owner thinks

something is horribly wrong, do you mind Snape being here among everyone?" they said, referring to the Snape they had just carried up the stairs; apparently he was still up there. "...because

he is wearing me..." they added.

Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed it at the underwear, "REDUCTO!" she yelled.

The same 'poof' they'd heard when James tried was heard again; they all looked around for the underwear, however what they saw was not quite what they had expected; Snape's underwear

were now red and cute. "I look dashing, I must say." they said in a tone that reminded Harry much of Gilderoy Lockhart; he sniggered as he pictured Lockhart wearing them.

Ron leapt into the air, "YES! Finally the underwear is destroyed!" he grinned.

Ginny grinned back, "You're welcome Ron."

Snape's underwear seemed confused to what just happened, "no..." they said dramatically, "You said Reducto... oops."

It was now Ron's turn to point his wand at the underwear, "Confringo!" he said and set his wand down, "there."

Snape's underwear looked around, "I think Snape just had his period..." they paused apparently pondering over this, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled dramatically.

Ron's eyes bugged out, "I'm officially grossed out." Ron didn't just say it; he showed it; he looked as though he were about to vomit or something.

James looked at the underwear, "I'm pretty sure I Reducto'd you ages ago."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly shut, apparently to rid mental images of Snape's period or something; no one was sure; she certainly was grossed out though.

Harry covered Ginny's eyes and shut his own as he saw Ginny close hers; he wanted to help her in the best way he could; Ginny laughed at this.

Kailey leapt up from her chair, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" she yelled in a super dramatic tone as though she were in a Pokémon battle or something.

Snape's underwear laughed, using their flappy underwear parts.

Ron pointed his wand, "CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO!" he yelled.

Snape's underwear fell silent; after a while said, "hi."

"Is it safe?" Ginny asked; her eyes still covered.

Ron said nothing; the underwear however, had different ideas; the next thing they knew Snape appeared in the room- the underwear apparently being worn by him.

Harry opened his eyes, "well that was interesting..."

Snape looked around, "what's going on here?" he snapped.

"Ah!" Ron shrieked and once again, ran away to hide.

Harry looked at Snape, "oh... hi Snape... you left your underwear here." he informed; not even realizing he'd addressed Snape improperly; apparently Snape hadn't noticed either. "... and it

started attacking us?" he added.

James looked at Snape and pulled a face, "oh it's you."

Snape glared at James distastefully as James glared back, "no." he snapped. It was clear Snape wasn't in a very happy mood.

Kailey decided it would be funny to draw her wand at Snape's underwear; well where they should be, with full knowledge he was wearing them, "Incendio!"

Snape looked at her, "stop harassing me, children! You have nothing to do with... GAAAAAAHHHH!" at that moment Kailey's spell hit Snape right in the crotch. "I'M WEARING THAT, YOU FOOL!"

he spat.

Ginny looked on, confused as Snape ran about in pain, "Ouch!"

"I HAVE WON!" Kailey declared, victoriously.

Ron couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Snape hit a wall. Ginny's confused expression continued on. Snape glared at them, "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU ALL LATER!" he spat; it was clear he had

no intention of calming down.


	5. Cloned

**Sorry this one took me a while haha; haven't been writing as much as I usually do; anyway. So I read a review I got on me last chapter and actually realize because of me being dyslexic- not to do the whole line doobie haha; sometimes to me when the words are under each other it looks super bunched up, so I couldn't tell whether it was readable or not, unknowingly that it actually was; again I am sorry about that :3**

~o~o~o~

_Nothing Snape said now could be taken serious after he'd hit the wall; Snape threatened all of them, especially Harry that they'd be dealt with later- would he be true to his word or would the weirdness of this grow? Only time could tell; none of them knew what to expect._

* * *

Harry couldn't help himself, he scoffed at Snape's threat because well; he'd hit a wall and then decided to threaten the students; he found this quite amusing, he looked at Snape with a smirk, "oh really?" he winked at Ginny who'd laughed at Harry's comment to Snape.

Snape glared at the two of them, "Twenty points from..." there was a very long pause at which Snape continued to glare at him. "...house." he said sharply.

Ginny's eyes widened with outrage, "WHAT?" although she couldn't help but smirk to herself at the thought of Slytherin losing twenty points.

Snape glared at Ginny with a slight smirk, there was a moment when he seemed to have frozen, then without warning, 'POOF!' Hedwig sat in front of her and spoke in his voice, "oh really?" he... or she mocked Harry after remembering his smart reply to his threat. It was unknown whether Hedwig was a boy or a girl now seeing it was actually Snape apparently in her form.

Kailey had ran downstairs with a flaming torch, "KILL SNAPE WITH FIRE!" she yelled. Before she could hurt anyone, James put the flaming torch out. Kailey pouted for a moment then looked at the Hedwig in front of Ginny. She didn't say anything and sat back down, apparently confused to where Snape had gone, "hello Hedwig." she said uncertainly; the owl just stared at her as though gazing into her soul.

Ron looked at Kailey then down at Hedwig, "this is just getting weird..." he said quietly.

Another 'POOF' was heard again and Snape reappeared in the place Hedwig once sat. "What?" he said to Ron. "I'm going to bed. I've had enough of everyone's immaturity." he replied.

Ginny looked at Ron and nodded knowingly after this, "too weird... even weirder than you, Ron." she added.

Kailey stood up, "INCENDIO!" she yelled, her wand pointed at Snape before he could make his way upstairs.

Snape looked around, "this must have been a horrible dream..."

Ron sniggered, "best go sleep it off; I'm sure you've had too much drink, eh professor?"

Snape glared at Ron then 'POOF' the unexpected happened; there, in front of Ron stood a replica of himself; indeed it was his very own Cyborg clone, "beep, beep... blimey!" it said to Ron.

Scorpius walked in on them and looked around, Ginny looked really surprised by this, "SCORPUS?"

Scorpius looked at her mildly confused, "Hm?" and with that he took a seat in the background and watched the action; he didn't know what to do but found it amusing so conjured himself some Butterbeer and various sorts of food as he munched away and watched on.

Ron's Cyborg clone let out a series of beeps as it gazed around the room. Harry, looked at Scorpius, "looks like _everyone's_ here." he said mildly amused.

Ron's Cyborg clone looked at Ron, "hi brother." it said in a robotic voice.

Ginny looked at Harry, "everyone except Hermione..." she knew Hermione would be able to solve all this chaos.

Ron looked at his Cyborg clone and said nothing. His Cyborg clone gave him a proud smile. Kailey looked at the clone then around the room for Snape, "aw!" she said sounding disappointed, "but I didn't get to say goodnight to Snivelly!"

Ron's Cyborg clone looked at Kailey, "bloody hell!" it said.

Ron frowned at it, "terrible impersonation."

"But... but... but Ron, I'm not even human!" his Cyborg clone retorted. You can't expect so much from me... I'm only learning how to operate in the wizard world." it robotically sobbed. "I was manufactured with muggles."

Ron replied by throwing a chocolate wand at it. Harry who had taken to hugging Ginny as something to do to ease the awkwardness of his standing around wondering what to do, let go of her and hugged Kailey, who grinned and hugged him back, Harry then went back to hugging Ginny. Ginny winked, "just can't let go of me," she said playfully. Harry had nothing to say to this; he knew it was true; he grinned and continued to hold her.

Cyborg froze as Ron threw the chocolate wand at it, after what seemed a split second of contact with the chocolate wand, it spazzed out, the last thing heard was a dramatic, "NOOOOOO!" as it exploded into flames.

Harry looked at the Cyborg completely amused, Kailey grinned triumphantly, "YEAH! IT DIES WITH FIRE!" she cheered.

Ginny smiled, completely loving the fact of being in Harry's arms; despite all this going on; it was a wonder to James and the others how on earth they could have their hugging moment while all this was going on around them.

The now-flaming Cyborg wasn't dead, how was this known? Well there was some silence after it exploded but growing longer and louder were the sounds, "BEEP, BEEEEEEP." a minute's pause before a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEEP!" another pause, "BLOODY HELL! GET IT OFF ME! THESE... THESE SPARKLY THINGS THAT MY COMPUTER IS TELLING ME ARE FLAMES!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

Ginny laughed hard at this, Harry casually held her tighter as the Cyborg went nuts and started laughing with Ginny. They thought everything was back to normal when Fred walked through the door, he looked at them all amused, and winked at Harry and Ginny; apparently he must have heard the news from either Ron or molly; Harry knew he would get the brother talk later. "Now... a weirder version of Ron on fire... why didn't I think of that?" he said as he looked at a cupcake, "hi Sirius." he said casually.

Ginny looked around the room, "where did Ron go?" she asked.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Fred suddenly yelled excitedly, "it said 'hi' back!" he beamed and held up the cupcake with a sly, mischievous grin on his face.

Ginny looked at Fred, "my godfather is a cupcake?"

'POOF' before they all knew Fred was now a cupcake that sat in the middle of the floor and said nothing; however seemed to have a proud smile on its... face... or side... or whatever it was. With another 'POOF' Fred appeared and looked at the cupcake that was apparently Sirius, he held it to his ear then looked at it and smiled, "yes. I'm a boy too. We must be related." he apparently replied.

Ginny laughed at Fred, "I'd be worried if you were a girl, Fred."

Fred looked at her and grinned, "me too. It doesn't help that Ron is a girl."

He grinned, "How kind of you, Fred." he laughed.

Ginny yawned; "I'm off to bed guys, probably should have an early night for class tomorrow." she laughed and kissed Harry.

Harry kissed her and smiled, "goodnight Ginny." He said and walked her upstairs.

Ginny gazed into his eyes, "goodnight baby; if you need anything just wake me up or talk to Ron or Hermione." she smiled and kissed him.

"GOODNIGHT GIN!" Kailey called from downstairs.

Ginny grinned and called back, "NIGHT KAILEY!" she and Harry kissed once more before Harry made his way downstairs again.


	6. Free Kiss?

_It may have been a good thing Ginny did go to sleep when she did; things just went from weird to awkward to just plain scary. As soon as Harry entered back to the living room; he noticed James and Scorpius were playing cards over some Firewhiskey, apparently to block out the strange events. He thought it best to leave the two and catch up with Fred who he hadn't seen for a while._

* * *

Fred grinned at Harry as soon as he entered the living room; "I gotta go." he said and leant in to apparently kiss Harry. He pulled back as Harry looked at him awkwardly and laughed, "Only jokin'!" he sighed. "If only George wasn't at the hospital wing with a runaway nose. I wasn't allowed to stay with him. I'd do it if he were here..." he said then looked at the look of shock and confusion on Harry's face. He grinned, "you know I'm only joking... right?"

James looked up from he and Scorpius's game of what Harry recognised to be poker and sniggered.

Harry glared at James and laughed, "of course!" he wasn't sure exactly what he believed; after all the strange happenings in this one night.

Before Harry could think of the next event, Fred grabbed a frying pan.

Kailey looked at Fred and grinned menacingly, "Fred..." she said casually to Harry. "KILL HIM WITH FIRE!" she yelled in her crazed tone upon realizing this wasn't the _real _Fred.

Fred looked at Kailey, "NOOO!" he said dramatically. "That would make me officially fried."

Harry looked at Fred; he'd known it wasn't the real Fred from the beginning; well... after his suspicions proved right, "Fred... you already _were _fried, remember." he grinned, as he thought back to Ron's Cyborg twin.

Fred looked at Harry, "but literally!"

James and Scorpius were now amused more than before; they finished their poker game and watched the happenings. Fred looked at Scorpius and James then back at Harry then to Kailey and grinned, "Goodnight all! Mischief has been managed."

Harry and Kailey glanced at each other and looked to James and Scorpius; James's face told them he wasn't expecting this to be the end. Another 'POOF' and the sight in front of them made James stand up, "I've got to go see how Lily's going... Later Harry." he said and walked quickly to the door; it looked as though he were running.

Harry nodded, knowing why James was leaving and watched as James walked through the door. "I'll be home later dad." he said and with that, James was gone.

Umbridge stood in front of Harry and Kailey, Scorpius left just after James did; no one wanted to be in her presence at any time, "HEM, HEM!" she coughed, prissily and looked at Scorpius as he made for the door. "WHAT?" she screeched then saw her own reflection in the window, "MERLIN'S BEARD!" she screeched once more and combusted into fireworks, unable to handle the sight of herself.

Kailey looked at the fireworks, and screamed, irked by the thought of them being Umbridge, "URRGH! Umbridge? KILL HER WITH FIRE!"

As soon as Kailey said this, 'POOF' and another man who looked like a younger and shorter hippie version of Snape appeared, "she already died kids." The man pointed out. "I'm Snapetables; Snape's brother." he announced to Kailey and Harry. He looked around at the tables and smiled; "tables... they're cool man!" he said and took a drag from his pipe, the moment he did so; he choked and died.

Kailey burned the body without another word. From the ash of the flame, once Harry put it out, Lupin appeared and smiled at Harry and Kailey. "Ummm... sorry kids; hope I'm not interrupting anything important but I've been called over with strange reports from this location and many deaths... is everything alright?" to Harry's horror Lupin froze and flopped to the floor, apparently dead. He had to remember for a moment that none of them were real and only imposters from the visit of Snape's underwear. He really was amused he caused all this.

'POOF' Harry, Harry and... Wait who? Harry looked around the place, "wow." The real Harry just stared; he didn't know what to do or say. He didn't want another Ron episode.

Kailey looked at the cloned Harry and gestured for the real Harry to sit down, with that Harry sprawled himself on the sofa. Kailey smiled and said to his clone, "my godfather died."

"Everyone's dying here." Harry said. "Oh wait." He looked at the other Harry and poured water over him.

The real Harry laughed and threw the bucket at his clone, shook the water out of his hair, "thank you." he grinned.

As the bucket hit Harry's clone, Lupin appeared once again, looked at Harry and scowled, "I do not want to be revived by a Harry imposter!" with that, he pointed his wand at Harry, "show yourself! I hate forcing people by magic but I will if I must... for the good of everyone here!"

Before Harry could react, Lupin disappeared and Umbridge reappeared; Harry leapt back and almost landed on Kailey; Kailey caught him before he fell to the ground and nudged him, Umbridge's reaction, however was quite more than a nudge as she again, combusted into fireworks.

Kailey looked proud, "good. That woman scares me." she said to Harry who nodded in agreement.

It was then Dumbledore appeared; for the first time that day, Harry and Kailey felt safe, Kailey beamed, "DUMBLEDORE!"

Albus looked at Kailey, "what?"

Kailey laughed, "Hi!"

"Hello." Dumbledore replied.

Kailey grinned, but then everything fell cold as ice; it felt as though the happiness was gone, Dumbledore seemed distant and Harry seemed frozen. A dementor had arrived. It looked at Harry, "free kiss?" Harry knew what to do, he thought back to his only memory; whether he was sure it was a memory or not but it worked for him; he let it fill him up as he focused hard, pulled out his wand, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled, with that the dementor combusted into George.

George looked at Kailey and Harry, "DELORIS JANE UMBRIDGE!" with that, Harry shuddered, Kailey looked at him and George grabbed Harry's arm and fled the burrow.

"Free kiss, Harry?" he heard a voice say. It was James.

Harry leant over his bedside table and reached for his glasses; he looked at James and grinned. It was all a dream.


End file.
